


Lover's Dance

by kerk_hiraeth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Blink, F/M, Poetry, a love song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerk_hiraeth/pseuds/kerk_hiraeth
Summary: This is a love song to the Sally Shipton that never got to be, and the Sally Sparrow who loved despite her broken heart. This is her Nightingale song.
Relationships: Billy Shipton/Sally Sparrow
Comments: 3





	Lover's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourites of my own; for personal reasons it also causes me some grief. I've written a couple of other Sally Sparrow nee Shipton fics; one of which needs to be extensively re-written (as opposed to the editing that I seem incapable of stopping myself from performing).
> 
> Sorry if it seems a little sad, but it's about life and appreciating love; even if you only get to know what it means for a short time, even if only for one night.

Sally Sparrow died that night.  
Old stopped being sad.  
Old stopped being fun.

Sally Shipton lived forever in a few hours.  
Never born to die.  
But she lived for him; her Bill.

Billy lived for an entire lifetime.  
In her heart.  
Both young and old.

Grey-haired; eyes shining with laughter.  
Beautiful eyes that she never stopped loving.  
She loved her life, for him.

It could never be her Bill though.  
But she lived for him; loved for him.  
She danced through life, for her Bill.

Always holding those old hands tight.  
Loving her life and dancing the whole night through.  
For her Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> _Dedicated to[Louis Mahoney](https://tardis.fandom.com/wiki/Louis_Mahoney) who I only discovered today passed away this summer ~ who, along with Michael Obiora helped create one of the most tragically beautiful couples; with Carey Mulligan in just a few short scenes between DI Billy Shipton and Sally Sparrow. There can be very few love stories told in so few words and visual experiences; that seem yet to be everlasting in our hearts._
> 
> Here is [the poem](https://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/a-lovers-dance) from which the title is derived.
> 
> **A Lover's Dance  
>  _by Ernsalite Menard_**
> 
> A lover's dance is patient and kind.  
> It feeds your heart, soul and mind.  
> It brings you joy and happiness within,  
> Knowing that he or she will be with you  
> Through thick and thin.
> 
> A lover's dance can be recaptured  
> Only if the partner's heart has not been  
> Fractured.
> 
> A lover's dance has no mistakes.  
> It plays no one, not even games.
> 
> A lover's dance is slow and kind,  
> Easy to learn but hard to find.
> 
> A lover's dance.
> 
> © Ernsalite Menard (Published; February 2006)


End file.
